


bjyx理想型（四）

by UncleYoung



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博 肖战 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleYoung/pseuds/UncleYoung
Kudos: 2





	bjyx理想型（四）

四  
小赞忙完已经快夜里12点了，整个人又累又饿。简单收拾了下匆匆往家赶，却在路上接到了王耶啵的电话。  
耶啵：哪呢？  
小赞：刚下班。  
耶啵：早晨6点到晚上12点，你是鸡啊？  
小赞：你你你你你你怎么骂人，你别以为我不知道鸡什么意思。  
耶啵：我喝多了，过来接我。  
小赞：你在哪？  
耶啵报了地址，就在餐馆步行10分钟的酒吧。小赞犹豫了下，赶紧往酒吧跑。  
别被人占了便宜了，小赞想，耶啵这么帅，别给绑了。  
小赞狂奔5分钟，脑补了100种王耶啵可能受到的伤害，在酒吧门口看到东倒西歪毫发无损的王耶啵时，小赞不由感叹：活着真好。  
耶啵喝的有点过，心里悔：今天估计日不动了。又不甘心，一定要折腾下小赞。  
耶啵：扶我回家。  
小赞：你家在哪？  
耶啵：记不得。  
小赞：？？？  
耶啵：你家。  
小赞：我和人合租。  
耶啵：女朋友？  
小赞摇头。  
耶啵：男朋友？  
小赞摇头。  
耶啵：？  
小赞：我舅舅。  
耶啵：qnmd。

最终还是去了酒店。王耶啵再疯，也没兴趣当着舅舅的面吃他外甥的豆腐。  
小赞替王耶啵宽衣解带，打湿了毛巾给王耶啵细细的擦洗，把王耶啵安安稳稳的塞进被窝，准备回家。  
耶啵：你干嘛？  
小赞：不早了，我回家啦。  
耶啵：你是不是一秒钟都离不开你舅舅？  
小赞：关我舅舅什么事？  
耶啵：你陪我睡。  
小赞：你是不是想...  
耶啵：我喝多了，没劲。  
耶啵想了一下，骂：你这个流氓。

小赞脸红，但还是留下来陪着耶啵睡。耶啵虽然日不动，但是对小赞又亲又摸，豆腐吃的一点都不含糊。睡觉不肯关灯，还非得开着电视。  
还说我流氓，自己才是流氓。小赞想，还浪费电。

王耶啵最近心情舒畅，卖货的时候也格外卖力，收割一大群女友粉妈妈粉，零花钱也赚的盆满钵满。  
小赞最近也挺开心。店里虽然忙，但是一切都应付的过来。给家里打了钱，剩下的钱买了辆自行车，想着去哪都方便。等买了才想起来，自己不会骑自行车。  
小赞苦恼，这怎么办。  
手机响，微信新消息。  
耶啵：我在骑摩托。[机车服自拍]  
小赞：挖！好帅！  
耶啵：（坏笑）（坏笑）（坏笑）  
小赞：我买了自行车 [自行车照片]  
耶啵：真JB丑。  
小赞：我觉得挺好看的。  
小赞：可是我不会骑。  
耶啵：傻子。  
小赞：你怎么骂人。  
耶啵：你在哪。  
小赞：在自行车店门口，马上推回家。  
耶啵：傻子，等我。

小赞等了半个小时，王耶啵伴随着轰隆隆的机车声和一整个车队，浩浩荡荡的停在小赞面前。  
小赞：挖！好帅！  
耶啵下了车，招呼一个朋友过来骑走了自己的车。  
车队轰隆隆的远去了。  
耶啵扶过小赞的自行车：去哪？我送你。


End file.
